This is a competing continuation application for the Cardiovascular Sciences Training Grant at the University of Chicago. The Iongterm goal of this program is to provide predoctoral and postdoctoral M.D. and Ph.D. trainees with outstanding training in cardiovascular biology using an interdepartmental and interdisciplinary. Established programs at the University of Chicago include cellular and molecular electrophysiology, mouse models of cardiovascular diseases, transplant biology and vascular biology. Human genetics of cardiovascular disease represents a newer component to our current program and includes training in single gene and complex trait disorders. We have faculty trainers from the Departments of Medicine (Sections of Cardiology, Nephrology, Endocrinology, Gastroenterology and Pulmonary Medicine), Human Genetics, Pediatrics, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, and the Ben May Institute. Funding is requested for three predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees per year. We have organized training into four groups: (i) Genetics of Cardiovascular Disease (ii) Cardiovascular Development (iii) Cellular and molecular Electrophysiology and (iv) Cardiovascular pathogenesis. Each of these groups has an emphasis on mammalian cardiovascular biology utilizing a variety of genetic and molecular approaches towards understanding normal and disease cardiovascular biology. This program historically has emphasized the training of M.D. fellows to establish these individuals as clinically-trained independent cardiovascular scientist and will provide at least three years of support for pre and postdoctoral fellows. With the availability of the human genome sequence and the era of rational, hypothesis driven translational research, we expect that basic science training for M.D. fellows will gain in its importance. Complementing this, we request continued support for predoctoral training positions since it is equally important to attract young trainees early in their career to cardiovascular sciences. The training program is directed by Elizabeth McNally, M.D., Ph.D. Dr. McNally is an Associate Professor who serves as the Director of Cardiovascular Research. Dr. Harry Fozzard will serve as a co-investigator. The training program will require individually tailed formal coursework, participation in a biweekly research seminar and journal club. Fellows are encouraged to attend one national meeting per year. Fellows will receive the majority of training in their preceptor's research laboratory. This program will serve to train individuals to become independent investigators in the problems of cardiovascular biology.